The application is directed to preparing pressure-sensitive hot melt adhesive compositions that include propylene thermoplastic elastomers.
Positioning adhesives are used on disposable feminine hygiene articles to position the article on an undergarment. Typical positioning adhesives are based on styrene block copolymers such as a styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers and styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers.
Pressure-sensitive adhesives formulated with polyolefin polymers tend to exhibit weak cohesive properties and transfer in significant amounts to undergarments. Therefore polyolefin-based pressure-sensitive adhesives traditionally have not been used to as positioning adhesives.
There is a need for a pressure-sensitive adhesive that exhibits good tack, yet exhibits little to no adhesive transfer to undergarments.